We propose to organize and hold the Second World Congress of Pediatric Cardiology in New York City June 2-6, 1985. Five pediatric cardiologists from major medical centers in New York, New Haven, and Philadelphia accepted the invitation tendered by officers of the first Congress, a highly successful meeting held in London in June, 1980, to become the organizing committee. We selected cardiac surgical advisors, an international committee of eminent cadiologists and surgeons, and committees on cardiovascular nursing and technology to assist in planning the program for attendees with these interests from all over the world. The meeting will be held at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in midtown Manhattan. Meeting rooms and a large bloc of rooms for registrants have been reserved. Smaller hotels are nearby. Plenary sessions each morning and simultaneous scientific sessions in the afternoon as well as poster sessions will feature the most recent developments in these fields together with analyses of accomplishments and continuing problems plus projections for future research and improvement in cardiac care. There will be invited lectures by established scientists and presentations of scientific papers selected by the Program Committee and Organizing Committee from abstracts submitted. Information will be disseminated by publication of abstracts and of the proceedings of the Congress by Springer Verlag. The Organizing Committee meets regularly in the office of Dr. Engle at Cornell Univ. Med. Ctr. and meetings of the International Committee are scheduled at the times of major national and international cardiology meetings. We have become incorporated and have been designated a not-for-profit organization. We seek contributions from pharmaceutical companies and industries involved in cardiologic equipment and devices to supplement income anticipated from registration fees, a small number of technical exhibits, and from this appliation to NIH for support of a scientific meeting of high calibre and wide appeal for those concerned with congenital and acquired heart disease in children: diagnosis, medical and surgical treatment, prevention, and delivery of care in various parts of the world. Attention will be given to encourage participation by young investigators in this country and abroad for exchange with each other and with senior scientists, for the benefit of all.